


Too Close For Comfort

by RatingHyperion



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Its a thing I have at the moment, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatingHyperion/pseuds/RatingHyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog and Xephos have always been close but when Ridge needs to talk to Xephos, he begins to question everything. </p><p>Song: Too Close For Comfort<br/>Band: McFly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my songfics at the moment are based on McFly and Busted songs. I came up with these on the week leading up to seeing McBusted in London and I got excited and listened to the same playlist for weeks.
> 
> And yes, I seem to be pretty mean to Xephos lately. Wait until one of my longer fics is finished. You'll see just how mean to him I really am!

“I never meant the things I said to make you cry, can I say I’m sorry?” Ridge asked Xephos. He felt awful for making him cry and he hated it. He never meant to make him cry. “Yes, I regret all these mistakes.”  
“I don’t know why you’re leaving me but I know you must have your reasons” Xephos whispered. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and put on a strong face. That was mainly for the fact he was going to work after he was finished. “I have to ask though. Was I invaiding in on your secrets? Was I too close for comfort? You’re pushing me out when I wanted in, Ridge. That’s all” he asked, his bright blue eyes staring at the demi-god. Ridgedog shook his head at him and took his hands gently.  
“No, you weren’t Xeph. It’s because of me. I don’t want to drag you into my dark world and let you down” he said gently. He kissed his cheek and walked him to the door. Xephos nodded and took a deep breath.   
“I hope you can find someone who can make you happy. I just wish it was me” he whispered as he walked out the door. 

The spaceman walked home with his hands in his pockets. As he headed back to the ruins of the Jaffa Factory, he could hear the sounds of Lalna and Honeydew bickering about something or other. He smiled slightly and forced himself to have a brave face and a fake smile. He walked into the building and quietly got back to repairing the floor. Honeydew came down and noticed his friend had returned. “So, how did it go?”  
“Hm? Oh uh… It went well I guess” he shrugged. Honeydew frowned.  
“Xeph, look at me” he said gently. He looked at the dwarf, his red eyes evidence of his tears. “What happened? Don’t lie to me either.”  
“He uh… Ridge and I…” he started, feeling the lump building in his throat. “Ridge and I were in a relationship and then he uh… He broke up with me” he mumbled, feeling the tears slipping down his cheek and hitting the wood floor. Honeydew hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.   
“I’m sorry, Xeph. I really am” he said gently. “If there is anything I can do, let me know yeah?” he gave him a sympathetic smile and let him carry on.

That night, Xephos sat in the work shed they had unburied and he pulled out a book and quill and started to write by torchlight.   
Remember when we scratched our names into the sand? You told me you loved me for the first time. Now that I find you changed your mind, I’m lost for words. Everything I feel for you, I wrote down on a piece of paper. You can find it in an envelope in a draw in your room. You don’t understand how much it hurts to let you go.  
He closed the book and walked over to the carrier owl that Lomadia had left them to they could contact each other. He wrapped it up in some paper and put it in the small bag the owl had and let it out. “Take it to Ridgedog” he said quietly. The owl hooted in response and flew away. He walked back inside, climbed into bed and quietly cried himself to sleep.

**********************************************

Weeks had passed and Xephos had begun recovering from the break up. His heart was beginning to mend when a messenger owl flew down and landed on his shoulder. He pulled out a small envelope and opened it. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.   
“I need to see you. Come to my mansion. Ridge x”  
He swallowed hard, put down his tools and walked out. He gave a shout that he was going for a walk and would be back later. He quickly made his way toward the mansion and felt himself beginning to shake. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. He felt sick as he got to the front door and knocked on it gently. He waited for an answer and it felt like time had slowed down. The door eventually opened and he was faced with the demi-god.   
“Hello Xeph. Please, come indoors” he smiled warmly and it made Xephos’ heart flutter. He stepped inside and followed him to the main living quaters.   
“So, you wanted to see me?”  
“Yes. There’s something that came to my attention” Ridge said, handing him a crumpled note. He unfolded it and started reading through it. He frowned and looked up.  
“You’re really believing this?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“You’re serious right now? This note says I’ve been cheating you during the entire relationship. Who would that be with?! Where has the note even come from?!” Xephos shouted.   
“All this time you’ve been telling me lies! When I asked you, I knew I was right. You didn’t deny it at all.”  
“Ridge, I loved you. I still do. Why would I betray you hm? After everything that happened. Everything that’s still happening. Everything I’ve been fighting for? You said you would help me even though we were through. If you turn your back on me now, when I need you most but you’re choosing to let me down? I can’t do this” he felt like he was suffocating and had to leave. He ran back to the factory grounds and collapsed to his knees.

He knew at that moment that he couldn’t trust anyone. He curled up on the ground as the rain started to fall. 

Lalna smirked slightly to himself. He knew that if Ridgedog stopped trusting Xephos then he wouldn’t be pining over him for much longer, leaving the spaceman open to being consoled. He heard the sounds of crying and he walked over to the back of the wooded area, seeing him curled up on the floor he knew his plan had worked. He sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug, holding him close.


End file.
